


Keef!

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, Cuddling, Domestic af, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kick, Klance fluff and mild angst, Lance patches Keith up, M/M, Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro is mentioned, it's really not mentioned in detail though, klance, so if that triggers you be cautious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith works as a camp counselor where Silvio goes. Lance has to pick up Silvio for Luis one day, and ends up meeting Keith, who Silvio has been gushing about. What he didn't expect was to be absolutely taken aback by how gorgeous he is.





	Keef!

Lance closed his car door behind him as he got out and a wave of hot air hit him. He looked around the parking lot, watching as parents picked up their kids from the summer camp. He looked down at his phone to check that he wasn't late. He was. But only be a little.

Lance walked up to the main building, being suddenly overwhelmed by all the noise happening inside. Lance walked over to the front desk and smiled at the woman in the chair behind it.

"Hi, I'm Lance McClain. I'm here to pick up Silvio for my brother, Luis." The woman looked up as Lance started talking.

"Ah, yeah, he said you'd be picking him up today. Just head through those doors, I think he's with Keith. They should be pretty easy to spot." The woman pointed to the doors to her right.

"Thanks," Lance waved then headed in, curious to meet this Keith. Silvio had been talking about him for what felt like forever, and the way he talked about him, Lance half expected to meet a god.

Lance walked in and, sure enough, he immediately spotted Silvio. And _Dios mio _the guy sitting next to him was an _angel._

The guy sitting criss-crossed on the floor next to Silvio, who Lance could only presume was Keith, had his long-ish black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and a pair of black glasses perched on his nose. Lance could also see the splattering of freckles across his face. Lance watched as Keith ran his hand over Silvio's hair, seemingly soothing him, and wait why was Silvio crying?!

Lance rushed over to them, crouching down so he was on eye level with them.

"Silvio, what's wrong?" Lance moved so he was in Silvio's line of sight, barely catching his balance when Silvio barreled into him.

Keith let his hand drop to his side, "So, I'm guessing you're Lance? Luis said you'd be picking Silvio up today."

Lance nodded and tried not to get distracted when Keith said his name. _When it came out of Keith's mouth it did something to his inside's and-_

"Yeah, and I suppose you're the Keith Silvio can't stop talking about." Keith smiled and Silvio then nodded, "So, what happened?"

Keith sighed, then looked back to meet Lance's eye's, successfully taking his breath away. Keith's eyes were a deep purple, so unique that they stood out even from behind his glasses.

"Well, there was a kid that was getting picked on pretty bad, and Silvio stood up for him. The other kids then started calling _him _names while still picking on the other little boy, and it was Silvio crying that got the attention of the counselor's." Keith sighed, "Honestly, those kids were being jerks, and if Silvio hadn't told them off, I probably would have."

Lance felt Silvio try to pull away from him, so he looked down at let Silvio go.

"They were being mean to him because he likes me!" Lance and Keith both stiffened as he talked, "They-they said it was gross and that he shouldn't like m-me! Is that true Tío Lance?"

Lance smiled down at him and brushed some hair out of his face, "Of course not. You can like whoever you want, boys, girls, neither. You could be like Tío Lance and like both!"

Silvio positively beamed at Lance, who smiled back down at him, "Why don't you go say by to the boy you helped and then we'll go home?"

Silvio nodded and ran off, leaving Keith and Lance alone. Lance sighed, then moved so that he was sitting criss-crossed next to Keith.

They watched as Silvio ran to a little boy with bright blue eyes and dark hair, then talk to him excitedly. 

Lance turned when Keith sighed and said, "I didn't know that was why they were picking on him." Lance was about to ask him why that would change anything when Keith ran a hand through his hair and continued, "S'probably for the best, though. I might've blown up at the kids if I had known that. Homophobes are the worst."

Lance was shocked for a few seconds before he smiled at Keith and nodded, turning back to watch Silvio and the other boy. Silvio had grabbed the other boy's hand and was dragging him over to where Keith and Lance sat.

Lance smiled at them and Silvio beamed proudly, "Tío Lance, meet Jackson! He's my boyfriend!"

Lance smiled and held out his hand to Jackson, "It's nice to meet you, Jackson. I'm Lance, Silvio's uncle."

Jackson looked at his hand for a few seconds before he shook it, and Lance smiled at him. The kid was obviously very shy, and it was kind of adorable seeing Silvio holding his hand and beam, understandably elated that he was allowed to. 

"Silvio, didn't you come in with a jacket?" Keith piped up from beside Lance, and Lance turned to see that they were closer than he thought. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh, right!" Silvio ran off, keeping hold on Jackson's hand and dragging him with him.

As soon as they were both gone, Lance started pouting.

Keith looked over to him and snickered, "Why are you pouting?"

Lance pouted harder and turned to look at him, "Silvio has a boyfriend and I don't!"

Keith looked at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing, and Lance perked right the fuck up. He stared wide-eyed at Keith as he laughed, completely enthralled. He watched as Keith's nose scrunched up and he tilted his head back, laughing freely. Lance just stared, in awe, feeling heat creep up to his cheeks.

When Keith stopped laughing, he looked over to see Lance staring at him with a fond expression on his face. Keith looked at him with a surprised expression, and Lance watched as his pale cheeks filled with color. Keith looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Lance suddenly had the desire to fluster him even further.

Lance tilted his head and smirked, "You're cute."

Keith groaned and buried his face in his hand, "Shut up."

Lance laughed and beamed, making Keith poke out his head and look over. He looked like he was about to say something when Silvio came running back over.

"Tío Lance! I'm ready to go!" Silvio stopped right in front of Lance and grabbed his sleeve, trying to pull Lance up.

Lance laughed, "Okay, okay. C'mon, let's get you home."

Lance stood up and turned around to look back at Keith, "Bye, cutie!"

Keith spluttered and his face flamed, and Lance laughed as he walked out the door. 

**. . . . .**

Over the next few weeks, Lance was almost always the one picking Silvio up. He was constantly flirting with Keith, and had learned that he was _extremely _easy to fluster. Lance loved it.

Lance walked into the building, waving at Romelle, the receptionist. When she saw him, however, she stopped him.

"Hey, Keith and Silvio are in the clinic. It's in the very back."

Lance looked to her, concerned, "Are they alright? What happened?"

Romelle winced slightly, "Silvio's fine, but Keith... you should probably just go see them."

Lance nodded and made his way through the doors, bee-lining towards the back where Romelle had said the clinic would be. He saw the sign for it, and opened the door.

What he saw once he opened the door was Keith sitting on one of the beds, with Silvio standing right beside the bed and rambling about something. Jackson was standing right beside Silvio, looking at Keith nervously. Keith had a black eye and a bunch of cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. His shirt was covered in dirt, and it looked like his nose had been bleeding earlier.

Lance rushed over to him, "Keith! Are you okay? What happened?" Lance brought his hands up and gently cupped Keith's face, making sure not to hurt him.

Keith smiled sadly up at Lance, "I'm alright, Lance. Some guys from school just jumped me when I went to get something from my car. I'm okay, though, really."

"Why would anyone do this to you?" Lance looked at him with a mix of concern and anger. Lance brushed Keith's bangs out of his eyes and brushed his fingers over Keith's cheeks, and Keith leaned into the touch.

"W-well, the guys from my school aren't exactly... _friendly _towards people in the LGBTQ+ community." 

Lance frowned and sighed dropping his hands from Keith's face, "Silvio, are you ready to go?" When Silvio nodded, Lance turned back to Keith and held out his hand, "C'mon."

Keith looked at Lance's hand, then back up again, "What?" 

"C'mon. You're coming home with us so I can get you patched up." Lance kept his hand in the air for Keith to take.

"I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden." Keith looked warily at Lance's hand.

Lance sighed, "Keith, you're not being a burden. You're my friend, and I care about you. I'm not leaving you here, so let's go." To top everything off, he gave Keith his best puppy eyes. Silvio caught on and joined in.

Keith didn't look fully convinced, but he took Lance's hand and allowed him to pull him up from the bed. Lance didn't let go of Keith's hand as he walked them out of the clinic. He pulled Keith through the main building, then waved to Romelle as he left the building. Lance held open the passenger seat door for Keith, and he snickered, but slid in anyways.

It was a short drive to the McClain's house, and soon Lance was showing Keith up to his bathroom with a first aid kit tucked under his arm. Silvio ran up the stairs and waited at the top of them, then rushed to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"Hey, Silvio, why don't you go downstairs while I clean Keith up." Lance lead Keith over to the tub and had him sit on the edge of it.

"But-" Silvio started to argue from his seat.

"No buts. Keith is hurt and probably tired, and I want to get him patched up real quick so he can take a shower. After that you can hang out with him." Lance gave Silvio the most stern look he could manage.

Silvio pouted but left, and Lance closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Alright, now that he's gone, you wanna tell me what happened in a bit more detail?" Lance looked back to Keith and put his hands on his hips.

Keith looked down at the ground and clasped his hands together, "Well, I'm not exactly closeted or anything, so it's not like it should've shocked them. Apparently, these jackasses just didn't know yet, and when they found out, they asked around for where I worked. Then they waited outside the building to jump me." Keith shrugged, "It's not the first time it's happened, so I know how to patch myself up."

Lance looked at him in disbelief, "Keith, that's not okay!" Lance sat down on his knees in front of him and took his hands in his, "Don't you have someone you could go to to help you out?"

Keith worried his lower lip between his teeth before speaking, "Not really. My parents disowned me when at came out when I was 13, and I bounced from foster home to foster home until I turned 18. I've lived on my own since then and don't really have anyone. Well, other than Shiro. I met him while we were in the same foster home, and he became basically a brother to me. I think he would've adopted me if I wasn't already almost 18."

Lance stared at Keith for a moment in disbelief before he pulled on Keith's hands and pulled him down to the floor. Lance stretched his legs out completely in front of him then pulled Keith into his lap. Keith stiffened for a second, before Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and Keith melted into it. 

"Keith," Lance started as he held Keith as close as possible, rubbing his hands up and down Keith's sides, "I am _so, so sorry _that you had to go through all that alone. I know that you probably hear that all the time, but I want you to know that you aren't alone anymore. If you ever need anyone to talk to about _anything, _you can come to me. I _want _to be there for you, Keith. You deserve to have someone you can go to, and you deserve to have someone to help. I'll be there for you, Keith."

Lance wrapped Keith up in a tight hug, and felt Keith let out a shaky breath and then a soft sob, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and pulling himself flush to Lance. Lance held Keith as he cried, rubbing his hands over his back and sides, making occasional noises to try and calm him down. Once Keith had calmed down enough, he pulled back slightly, just enough to look Lance in the eyes.

Lance brought his hands up to Keith's face and wiped away Keith's tears, and Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Keith smiled a small smile down at him before moving down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, and combing his hands through Lance's hair. 

"Thank you, Lance. That means a lot to me." Keith smiled down at Lance once again, and Lance basically beamed up at him. 

"Here, let me get your wounds cleaned up so you can get a shower. I'll get you some of my clothes to change into."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Lance nodded and got to work on cleaning Keith's wounds, not letting Keith get off his lap and cleaning them from there. 

Afterwards, Lance left so Keith could get in the shower, then opened the door just slightly to place the old leggings and sweatshirt. His mama raised a gentleman, and he wouldn't peek, no matter how tempted he was.

Lance headed downstairs to find Veronica and Silvio on the couch, with Veronica comforting Silvio, who looked like he had just been crying. As soon as he saw Lance, he ran over to him.

"Is Keef gonna be okay?" Lance's heart melted at the affectionate nickname, and crouched down so he was on eye level with Silvio.

"Keef is gonna be just fine. He's just taking a shower right now so he'll feel better." Silvio nodded, "Why don't you go wait upstairs for him?"

Silvio nodded again and raced upstairs, leaving Lance alone with Veronica.

"So," Lance turned around to look at Veronica, "What's happening?"

Lance laughed slightly than sat down next to Veronica on the couch and explained everything. Except the whole Keith crying in the bathroom. He didn't think Keith would appreciate it if Lance told everyone about his moment of vulnerability with Lance.

Veronica went back into the kitchen, leaving Lance alone on the couch to wait for Keith. 

It only took a few minutes before Lance was turning to the stairs as he heard footsteps. Lance felt his heart _literally _skip a beat as Keith came into view.

The sweatshirt Lance had given Keith was old, but it still was too big on Keith. The leggings fit him well but he still had to roll up the ankles so he wasn't tripping over his own feet. His eye was still bruised but the dirt and blood had been washed off and his glasses were once again perched on his nose. Silvio was on his back and playing with his hair, talking to him excitedly. Keith was smiling and talking back with the same excitement, and Lance felt his heart clench at the sight. It was so fucking _domestic. _

Keith looked away from Silvio to see Lance sitting on the couch. His smile softened but was no less happy. The look was so _fond, _and Lance's heart couldn't take it.

Just then, Nadia called for Silvio, who climbed off Keith and ran out of the room, yelling something. Keith chuckled quietly then walked over to Lance, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Hey," Keith said as he sat closer than strictly necessary. 

"Hey, cutie," Lance threw an arm around the back of the couch behind Keith, who took the opportunity and cuddled into Lance's side. Lance smiled and brought his arm around Keith's shoulders, pulling him completely flush to his side. "Veronica gave me an interesting idea."

Keith looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow, silently asking his question. "Why don't you stay the night? You've had a rough day, and I don't want to make you go back home."

Keith flushed and looked away, "Well, I need to go back to the camp to get my bike, but I can stay after that."

Lance beamed and got up so he could get his shoes, Keith laughing but following him anyways.

**. . . . .**

Lance stepped out of the car and looked over the car roof to see Keith doing the same. Keith looked over confused, "Why are you getting out of the car?"

"So I can help get your bike in the car?" Lance stopped moving and looked at Keith, equally confused.

Keith looked at him for a few seconds before he snorted then burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Dude, I don't have a bike like a _bicycle, _I have a motorcycle!" Keith barely got the words out through his laughter.

Lance's jaw dropped and he spluttered, just causing Keith to laugh even harder. It took a few minutes, but Keith calmed down. He moved over to a black motorcycle with red accents, and leaned on it to look at Lance. 

Lance moved over to stand in front of him and looked down at him, then he sighed. "I really wanna kiss you, Keith."

Keith barely even blinked, "Then do it."

Lance didn't need anymore prompting, and stepped into Keith's space, resting his hands on Keith's hips. Keith slowly wrapped his hands around Lance's neck and pulled Lance down to him. The kiss was sweet, and Lance immediately pulled Keith flush to him, running his hands up and down Keith's sides. Keith sighed and leaned into Lance, tilting his head to get a better angle. Lance silently agreed and wrapped his arms fully around Keith's waist. Lance was about to move to kissing Keith's neck when he heard someone gasp a few feet away from them.

Keith turned his head to see Romelle standing there with keys in her hands, most likely closing up for the day. Lance was dying and hid his face in Keith's neck, and Keith seemed relatively unfazed. 

"Hey, Romelle. Closing up for the day?" Keith tangled his fingers in Lance's hair and petting it.

"Um, yeah." Romelle looked to Lance, "So, he finally made a move."

"Yep." Lance looked up from his hiding spot.

"Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?" Keith's eyes came back to Lance's face.

"Yeah. Romelle thought you would make a move two weeks ago, and I thought I'd have to make the first move." Keith shrugged, "Guess we were both wrong."

Lance groaned again and hid in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith giggled and continued massaging Lance's skull.

Romelle sighed, "Alright, well, goodnight, Keith, Lance." 

Keith murmured a goodnight for both of them, and nuzzled his nose against Lance's cheek. "C'mon. Let's go back to your house. I'm tired and would like to cuddle."

Lance perked up and quickly ran back to his car, causing Keith to laugh as he got his helmet and slid it on. 

. . . . .

Keith pulled into Lance's driveway and hopped off of his bike. Lance was watching him and held out a hand for Keith as he got in range. Keith smiled and slipped his hand into Lance's, pulling him to the door. 

"Hey, my family is out tonight so my mama won't be making dinner. Wanna order pizza?" Lance said as he opened the door.

"Sure," Keith said as he slipped out of his shoes and followed Lance back upstairs and to his room. 

"Ok. I'll get a movie loaded up after I order it. I have a TV in my room so we don't have to watch on my laptop." Keith hummed and walked into Lance's room, going to the chair where he had put his clothes. He dropped his motorcycle keys in the pile and flopped backwards onto Lance's bed. 

Keith heard Lance call the pizza place and he moved off the bed to where Lance had gotten his leggings from earlier. He had sworn he saw some shorts in there before, and he was going to be too hot to sleep in the leggings. Lance watched him curiously, and Keith heard a soft puff of amusement as Keith triumphantly held up the small, black shorts. 

Then he heard Lance squawk as Keith started changing into the shorts. Keith smirked and pulled on the shorts, turning to see that Lance had turned so he couldn't see Keith. 

Keith moved back to the bed and burrowed himself in the multitude of blankets Lance had. Keith moved and shaped them until it was perfect. There was enough room for them both to slip under the covers, the pillows were clear from any blankets, and there was room for another body next to him. 

Lance turned around to see this and Keith saw him pause and smiled up at Lance. Lance's face flushed and and he took his phone back out and snapped a picture. Then set it as his lock screen.

"Well don't you look so adorable all cuddled up in my bed." Lance walked back over to the bed and looked down at Keith. 

"You have a shit ton of blankets. What else was I supposed to do?" Keith patted the spot next to him.

"Fair point." Lance climbed into the bed, but instead of sitting where Keith had cleared a spot for him, (which was adorable, by the way) he moved until he was hovering over Keith.

"Well, _hello_ there." Keith moved his arms around Lance's neck and tangled his fingers in Lance's hair.

"Hi." Lance said as he moved down to Keith's neck and started languidly kissing his neck. Keith sucked in a breath but made no move to stop him, so Lance continued. He moved up to kiss the spot behind Keith's ear, and smirked as Keith gasped. He kissed Keith's cheek, then blew a raspberry into his other one. 

Keith squeaked and squirmed, trying to gt away from Lance as he blew raspberries into his neck and tickled his sides. Keith only stopped moving when Lance began placing gentle kisses all over his face in some sort of apology. Keith sighed contently and suck into the bed, smiling up at Lance when he pulled away. 

Lance was about to tell Keith how cute he looked when the doorbell rang.

Lance winked down at Keith then climbed off him and went to get the pizza.

He quickly paid then headed back upstairs, seeing Keith had found the TV remote and was scrolling through Netflix. Lance put the pizza box on the bed and sat down beside Keith.

"What're we watching?" Lance said as he opened the box and grabbed a slice.

"Queer Eye." Keith pressed play on a random episode and sat back, stealing a bite of Lance's pizza slice.

Lance snatched his pizza back and glared, "One, that is a very good show and I'm glad you like it because if not this might not work, and two, get your own pizza!"

Keith laughed and kissed Lance's cheek before grabbing a slice and settling down against the bed. Lance pulled on Keith's arm until he got the message and moved so he was sitting in Lance's lap. Lance hummed in approval and Keith slid down so Lance's chin was on his head.

They stayed like that for a few hours, leaving only a few slices of pizza. Keith hadn't stopped yawning in about an hour, so Lance turned off the TV and moved the pizza off his bed. He slipped under the covers and was soon followed by Keith, after he put his glasses on Lance's bedside table.

Lance opened his arms and Keith cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arm around Lance's waist. Lance pillowed Keith's head with his arm and let his eyes drift closed.

"Goodnight, Lance."

"Night, cutie."

. . . . .

Keith blinked open his eyes and stretched his legs, only pausing when he realized the unfamiliar weight on his legs. He looked up to see Lance's blurry face sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and lifted his head to place a kiss on his nose. Then one on his cheek. Forehead. Temple. Eyelid. Lips.

Lance sucked in a breath when Keith pecked again, so Keith did it again, lingering a bit longer this time. Lance kissed back slightly, and Keith smiled, knowing he had woken him up. Keith kissed him again, and Lance's arms tightened around his waist. Keith pulled back and kissed his nose.

"Morning." Keith's voice was still thick with sleep, but it held a hint of amusement. 

"Good morning." Lance smiled at Keith and rubbed his nose into Keith's hair, sighing happily, "Y'know, I could _definitely _get used to waking up like this."

Keith giggled and sat up so he could stretch his arms, Lance following and wrapping his arms around Keith and kissing his neck. Keith laughed and leaned back into Lance, dragging his nose along the side of his throat. 

The door to Lance's room slammed open, causing both boys to jump. Silvio ran into the room and jumped on Lance's bed, and Keith caught him. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Silvio shouted quickly then once again bolted out of the room. 

Keith and Lance looked at each other for a few seconds then started laughing, slowly making their way out of bed.

Lance grabbed Keith's glasses from the bedside table and pushed them onto Keith's face, then kissed his nose.

"You're really cute with bed head, you know that?" Lance asked as he went to play with Keith's hair that had fluffed up during the night.

Keith flushed and tried to smooth out his hair, but it didn't do anything.

Lance laughed and grabbed Keith's hand, dragging him downstairs. They went into the kitchen to see the entire McClain family already there, with most of the kids sitting down at the table. There was an extra seat next to Lance's.

Keith looked around the kitchen as Lance dragged him over to the table, then forced him to sit. Immediately all of Lance's siblings had their eyes on him.

"So," Veronica started, "You're Keith."

Keith furrowed his brows, "You know who I am?"

Veronica laughed, "Of course! I don't think one day has gone by that I didn't hear about you from Silvio or Lance or both."

Lance felt his face heat up, "Ronnie!"

"What? It's the truth!"

Lance groaned and Keith laughed a bit. 

All of the siblings continued to question Keith, only stopping once Lance's mama brought over their breakfast. 

Lance was amazed at how easily Keith fit into their family dynamic. He was laughing and joking and talking with all of them and Lance couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face if he wanted to. 

After breakfast, Lance had to help clean up, and Keith stayed at the dining table and talked with Lance's mama. It made Lance a little nervous, but things seemed to be going well, so he hoped he was nervous for nothing.

Once Lance had finished cleaning up, he and Keith went back up to his room. He laid on the bed on his back and Keith clambered on top of him then rested his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance brought a hand up to play with Keith's hair.

"What were you and my mom talking about?" the question was slightly muffled since he was basically talking into Keith's hair, but he heard it all the same.

"You." Keith replied simply as he threw one of his legs over Lance's. Lance let his hand rest on Keith's thigh, then started rubbing it up and down, causing Keith to hum in contentment.

"Little ol' me?" Lance tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Keith laughed, "Yes, you. She said how lovesick you looked when you saw me laugh, and how much you have talked about me. It was adorable. I think she likes me."

Lance squeezed Keith's thigh and stared down into Keith's eyes, "I'm glad. I'll talk to my mom later about revealing all my secrets later."

Keith laughed again and leaned up slightly and kissed Lance, bringing his hand up to cradle Lance's cheek. Lance stopped moving his hand on Keith's thigh, but continued to massage his thumb into Keith's skin. Keith shivered against him and Lance pulled Keith flush to his side. 

Lance sighed into Keith's mouth and traced it with his tongue. Keith parted his lips and allowed Lance to lazily lick around his mouth, turning into a puddle on top of him.

A _ping _a few feet away caused Lance to pull back and look to see that his phone was lit up with a text. Lance groaned and reached for his phone, seeing it was Pidge who texted him.

_Pidgeon:_  
_answer my fucking texts dipshit_

Lance sighed and started typing out a reply, causing Keith to squirm a bit and rest his cheek against Lance's. 

"What'cha doing?" Keith said as he turned to place kisses against Lance's cheeks.

"Texting back my friend. They texted me a bunch last night and think I might be dead since I haven't answered." Lance turned and pecked Keith's lips once before continuing to write his text out.

Keith hummed and closed his eyes, cuddling in close to Lance. 

_Loverboy:_  
_Well, I'm sorry but I actually had a cute boy stay over last night and was cuddling him all night so I couldn't respond_

_Pidgeon:  
Bullshit_

Lance huffed and opened up the camera app. Keith felt the shift and opened his eyes, looking up to see them mirrored on Lance's phone screen. 

"What're you doing, Lance?" Keith mumbled.

"I told my friend that I couldn't respond because I have a cute boy over and they called bullshit. I'm proving them wrong." Lance explained before smiling up at the camera.

Keith huffed but smiled slightly at the camera anyways. 

Lance sent the picture off to Pidge who immediately started spamming his phone with questions, but Lance told them he needed to cuddle some more with Keith then turned off notifications.

Before he could put his phone back on the table, Keith grabbed it.

"Wha-?" Lance said, confused.

"I like that picture. I'm gonna send it to myself." Keith said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

Keith added himself to Lance's contacts as 'Keith Kogane <3' then opened up his texts and sent the sickeningly sweet picture to himself. He heard his phone buzz across the room.

Keith happened to glance at the time, seeing it was already almost 11 o'clock. He sighed.

"Hey, I gotta get back to my apartment. I'm meeting up with my friend later and there are some things I need to do before we meet up." 

Lance looked up at him and pouted, "Do you _have _to go?"

Keith looked down at him regretfully, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Lance sighed, "Fine. Here, let me give you a shirt before you go."

"Lance, there's no way I can take anything else," Keith tried to protest as Lance got up from the bed and started combing through his closet.

"Look, if I give you a shirt I have an excuse to come visit you at your apartment." Lance shot Keith a pointed look.

Keith didn't protest after that. 

A bit later, Keith was standing outside at his bike and getting his helmet out. Lance stood off to the side and watched as Keith got ready to go.

Keith looked up at Lance as he sat on his bike and held his helmet in front of him.

"Well, I'll see you later." Lance cringed at how awkward he felt.

Keith cocked his head to the side, "C'mere."

Lance moved closer to Keith, who reached out as soon as he was in range and pulled him down. Keith kissed him and Lance was only shocked for a second before he returned the action. 

Keith pulled back first, then said, "You have to come by my apartment in a few days to get your shirt."

Lance nodded and moved back as Keith slid on his helmet and revved the engine. He waved bye to Lance one more time before driving off.

Lance knew he was going to be bombarded with questions as soon as he walked in the door, so he bolted from the door up to his room. He locked the door and laid down on his bed, preparing himself to answer all of the questions he had, when Keith's name caught his eye. He smiled at the heart and texted him to let him know when he got home. 

Lance sighed and clutched the phone to his chest, then squealed.

He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

Then flinched in pain.

Yeah, he wasn't dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that one-shot! It took me a bit but I finished it and think it turned out pretty good. If you liked this then feel free to check out some of my other works. I don't know if I'll be able to update for a bit because school starts for me on Monday. I'll try, but no promises. Anyways, feel free to comment or message me with any questions or suggestions, bye peoples!


End file.
